


Chariox Week 2018

by BucketWitch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chariox Week, F/F, diana and akko are here in a future chapter, dont wanna type out the professors names, five out of seven days, i only tagged the main two, mentions of other ones, that's my favorite to write, they're kids in a lot of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: This year's, and my very first, shipping week! I figured the best way to break it in would be to work with these two, since I find them really fun to write.





	1. Day 1 - First Meeting

School life was repetitive. Anyone could admit that this was true without question. It was normal, easy to fall into a daily routine not only in your school life, but also in your personal life. Weekdays you wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, study, eat, shower, and go to bed. That was how Croix Meridies lived, and how she managed to remain a star student. Go to class, come back to her dorm, practice her magic. That’s always how it worked, and she was pretty sure that was how it was going to work until she managed to graduate. 

She woke up to the beginning of a new school year. The beginning of a new routine. “First day…” she mumbled to herself, as she pulled herself out of bed. She had come back to Luna Nova a few days early, to set herself up and to make sure she was situated before the other two members of her team moved in. It was also easier to make it to the entrance ceremony on time like this. After getting dressed in her uniform and managing to find her glasses, she grabbed her wand, did a once over of herself, and then left the room, confident that she was wholly put together. Students would be arriving soon, talking about their breaks, or how excited they were to finally get into Luna Nova. It had been the same way last year, though she hadn’t joined in on the excited chatter of all the other first years. Croix had, and still did, have something far more important in mind.

She took her time, grabbing her breakfast and making her way to the auditorium, taking slow steps while people rushed around her to get their things in their rooms and their ceremonial robes on to make it in time. Croix was again, daydreaming, as she was prone to do when there weren’t more pressing matters in front of her, demanding her attention. About her upcoming classes, about the magic she was going to learn, about how their craft was a dying one, and Luna Nova was starting to decline, as people lost interest in magic in favor of technology. Croix needed to fix that. She had resolved to be the one to fix that. 

Her mind continued down that path as she let her feet carry her where she needed to go, until something interrupted both her thoughts and her stride. Her eyes had caught a flash of red, and then a second later she felt a hard hit to her torso, and she was on the ground, a weight on top of her.

 

“Oh- son of a…” was out of her mouth before she even had the chance to open her eyes. When she did, she saw a rather dazed redhead on top of her, just sitting there, processing what had happened. After a few seconds Croix cleared her throat and the girl seemed to snap out of the daze she was in, quickly sitting up.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going…” she said as she backed up, her face pink. 

“Well, that much was clear.” Croix said as she stood up and dusted herself off, grabbing her knocked off hat after making sure she hadn’t lost anything else. After situating herself she put her hand out. “Come on, the floor is no place for a witch in training.” 

The girl looked like Croix was a godsent, who happened to just take enough pity on her to offer help. 

“Th-thank you!” she said as she took the offered hand and pulled herself up. “D-do you think you could help me find where we’re meant to meet for the ceremony?” 

This girl was a first year. Really, Croix should have guessed that by the look on the girl’s face and the fact that she was running through the hall in a panic.

“Yeah, sure. I’m Croix, by the way.”

“I’m Chariot!” 

\----------------------------------------

The following conversation was sort of one sided. Chariot really could talk, but Croix didn’t seem to mind. She really did try to mind, but something about it just didn’t bother her in the slightest. Chariot talked about her excitement of the upcoming years, about how she was nervous not only about the classes, but about being so far away from home. She talked about her love for magic, and her want to make other’s happy by using it. To show people the true beauty of the craft. Her want to make others smile. Sometimes she would start to drift off to talking about France, and how pretty parts of it were, or about how the food was. She never seemed to linger on one topic for too long. 

Once they got to the auditorium, Croix even helped Chariot find her set with her team, if only to hear her talk for a little bit longer. 

“Thank you, Croix. Sorry for rambling to you. See you!” and then the ceremony began.  
While Croix was still standing. 

Halfway across the room from her seat. 

For the first time since Croix had started middle school, her routine had been broken, and she was a little shocked, as she made her way to her seat, her team immediately asking if everything was okay. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. Just… Got a little distracted.” 

This year was going to be interesting. Croix may even put her attention somewhere other than her thoughts and plans, just maybe. She might even give Chariot du Nord a decent amount of her attention.


	2. Day - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, day two! I actually really enjoyed doing this one in particular, though my favorite has to be what I wrote for either tomorrow or the seventh day. I might pull something out for the two that I'm missing, and if I do, I'll add those.

Was this considered a date? She wasn’t sure what a date entailed, or how she had gotten herself wrapped up into this.   
It had been a few months since Croix had met Chariot, and they became rather fast friends. Chariot was, for lack of a better way to put it, a sub-par student. But where she lacked in her studies, she made up for in her compassion for other people, and ability to interact with others without becoming snippy and sarcastic. Contrary to that, Croix was an excellent student, with top marks in all her studies and practices. But she lacked in any social attempt, sarcasm creeping into her voice whenever someone asked an obvious question or getting snippy when someone didn’t understand her explanation. 

She really wasn’t sure what possessed Chariot to want Croix of all people to help her study. Croix knew she was a smartass and said just about everything with a hint of sarcasm, she knew she was bad to work with, she just really didn’t care. It didn’t take log though for Croix to find out that Chariot’s problem was that she never sat down and actually read the material. She shifted and fidgeted, her eyes would wander off the material, or sometimes she would just daydream. It was a problem that might even cause her spot at Luna Nova. 

 

“Come on, Chariot. If you don’t focus, you’re going to flunk out.”

“But it’s boooooring!”

“Yeah, all studies are boring, that’s just what school is.”

 

That argument had somehow led to the two of them going out the coming weekend. Of course, they were still students at Luna Nova, so there really was a limit at what they could do. Croix had entertained the thought of saying no, and in the past few days thought about getting up, going to Chariot’s room, and canceling. But, she figured that if Chariot had gotten up the nerve to ask Croix out, the least she could do was to humor her. And who knew? She might even enjoy herself. She really did have the argument in her head nightly, as she really did want to back out, simply due to nerves. 

But, now she was here, waiting for Chariot, dressed in the outfit they were made to wear when they left campus. It was starting to cool off outside, and riding brooms in this weather was almost perfect, Croix found herself thinking about almost anything except the person she was waiting for. About her classwork, her most recent project, her progress on her research, anything but-

“Hi Croix!” 

-Chariot. Here she was, running up to Croix like an excited child, waving at her happily. Croix couldn’t stop the warm feeling that spread through her chest. It had been happening often here recently. Every time Chariot would smile at her, here face would light up in a way that made Croix happy in ways that was hard to put words to. 

“Took you long enough. You really should learn some punctuality.” 

Chariot pouted at Croix’s reaction, before her arm hooked around Croix’s and she started pulling the other witch along.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know I have to start being punctual, but come on, Croix. Give me a day without you reminding me I still have a long way to go before I can be considered a full witch. I’ve only been at Luna Nova for a few months, and it’s all I’ve been hearing all the time.”

“You’ve been repeatedly told this because it’s very important. If the witches of Luna Nova can’t act properly, then what hope does magic have? We’re already dying out to tech, we need to try and make sure we don’t slip any farther.”

Chariot let out a low, loud groan, and rolled her eyes. 

“You’ve told me over and over again.”

“Because– “ 

“Because you’re serious, I know. Come on Croix, just relax with me for a day. Just a day.”

Croix fell silent as they walked, thinking about what she could actually lose if she just took a day off with Chariot, like the redhead was begging for. 

“Fine.”

The smile that Croix was graced with honestly made her so happy, though she was pretty good at not showing it. Looking at Chariot, she could get lost in those eyes for days on end. 

The broom ride was rather short, and Croix was too lost in her own thoughts to notice where they were going until her feet touched the ground of a grassy hillside, far away from Blytonbury, where she had expected to come to a halt. Just by looking   
around she could feel the leyline, this had to be one of the few places where it was still accessible away from a terminal. It was such a different feeling, that she somehow was allowed to experience. It felt nice, to be surrounded by magic like this.

“Hey, uh… Chariot? Where are we?”

Chariot perked up with a smile, and was holding a basket that Croix hadn’t noticed previously. 

“Well. I found this spot while exploring the leyline one weekend, and I thought that this would be a great place to take you. You’re all about keeping magic alive, so I thought maybe you’d really like it.”

Croix was a little breathless, as she dismounted her broom and knelt down to feel the Earth under her, buzzing with magical energy. 

“You were right. This place is absolutely overflowing with magic still. It’s where one of the roots of Yggdrasil came closest to the surface. This is where a sorcerer’s stone could appear.”

Chariot looked confused, as she sat the basket down and moved to stand beside Croix. 

“Where a sorcerer’s stone could appear?” 

“Yes. Sorcerer’s stones began to appear when the tree of Yggdrasil withered, and magic became unusable. The reason they can absorb and redistribute magical energy is because they’re made of magic. They would form where magic still came from the earth. Given enough time, and enough buildup, they would form out of the ground. This one doesn’t seem to have quite enough though…”

“You’re a nerd.”

Croix scoffed. 

“I am not a nerd, I’m just educated.”

“So am I.”

“Not in magic.” 

She didn’t have a comeback for that. So instead Chariot moved back to where she had set the basket and unpacked an entire picnic full of different French dishes that Chariot knew how to make, complete with a bottle of wine. 

“Wow, you really went all out for this, didn’t you? Even wine?” Croix asked as she followed, looking surprised. “How?”

“Well, I am good in my culinary magics class, and I knew how to cook a decent bit of these before I left, so I thought I’d take the chance to show off some.”

“And the wine?”

“Picked it up when I visited home last weekend. I’ve had it hidden in a trunk under my bed all week.”

“I have to admit, I’m impressed.” 

Chariot beamed in response and sat on the blanket, patting the spot beside her to tell Croix to sit. She obeyed and noticed her heart flutter when Chariot scooted a bit closer and leaned on her slightly. 

 

The meal was nice, and the company was nicer. They talked idly back and forth in a way they never really had the time to during their study sessions, just sounding like normal, everyday high schoolers. Croix had to admit, she enjoyed it. Well, she had   
started to enjoy it a lot more when they found out that Croix was very easy to get wine drunk. She drank a glass, and the nice haze and lack of a filter set in, as she sat there and just watched the trees and hills, and the sun start to set. Conversations came easy, and before she knew it, the one thing she had been denying all week just fell out of her mouth, after another one of those dazzling smiles came to grace Chariot’s face.

“You know, Chari.”

“Hm? What is it Croix? I’m not giving you any more, if that’s what you’re going to ask for.”

“No, no, not at all. Just… That smile you have, that wonderful smile that makes my heart race, I’m pretty sure it’s one of the reasons I fell for you.”

Chariot’s face turned pink. 

“Fell for me?”

“Yeah. I’ve been enjoying myself a lot more this year, and I really think it’s because of you. You’re sweet, and pretty, and so utterly innocent that it makes my heart hurt because my brain tells me not to scream from the rooftops how much I love you.”

They were both silent for a bit, and Croix began to have that sinking feeling that she had fucked up. But before too long Chariot giggled, kissed Croix for a second or two longer than a peck, and then started packing up.

“I love you too, you nerd. Now let’s get back to Luna Nova before they check the rooms and find out we’re gone.” 

She helped Chariot helped Croix up and decided it was best that she fly them both back, seeing as Croix could barely keep herself from babbling, much less focus enough to fly a broom. The last thing Croix remembered before waking up in her dorm was drifting to sleep leaned up on Chariot’s back, her head resting against her shoulder, face in her hair.


	3. Day 3 - Late Nights/Early Mornings

Croix woke up to the feeling of shuffling in the bed, and the feeling of her source of warmth leaving her. In a desperate attempt to reclaim the warmth of the redhead she knew was retreating, she reached out and her arms took purchase of the strong torso that could do no harm to anyone. And then she pulled the body back down into bed with her, her eyes closing as she clung to Chariot like she would freeze if she didn’t. Of course, Croix knew she would only manage to buy a few extra seconds, but those extra seconds was what she needed. It was Monday morning, and Chariot didn’t have the same luxury of working by her own schedule, like Croix did.

“Croix, I— “

“Have to get ready for work, I know. Just… a few more minutes? Its cold when you leave.” 

There was a pause, hesitation brought on by fear of being late for work.

“Please, Chari…” 

That got her. Croix never said please, so of course that got her. 

“Fine, but only a few more minutes. I do have to make myself presentable, at least.” She said as she just let herself get more comfortable, hopefully to sooth Croix back to sleep and leave without waking her up again. 

“You can settle for somewhat presentable, right?” Croix mumbled, already sounding like she was about to fall asleep again. 

“I guess I can, of course.” 

Having Chariot back was nice, and Croix wasn’t quite sure if she was used to it yet. After all, it had been ten years since she had been blessed with the sight of Chariot’s performer smile. Ten years since her heart had fluttered the same way it always did when Chariot would give her a look that told her they were probably going to break some rules. It had been ten years, and Croix didn’t want to let her go. She drifted off back to sleep in strong arms, thinking of Chariot still.

\--------

The first time Croix had woken up in Chariot’s arms was the day after their finals. It was strange, to wake up with someone on top of you, when you had fallen asleep alone. The first thought was panic, like any rational human being, a grasp for something to protect you, or just simply trying to push away the possible threat. Croix, in her half-asleep state, had gone for the second option. She pushed at the person on top of her but stopped second later when she heard the soft mumblings of Chariot du Nord. Now that her eyes had adjusted, and she could see in the still dim light of early morning, she could see a head of bright red hair rested on her chest. After a few more seconds she could understand just what was going on.  
Chariot had snuck into her room. 

If anyone else saw, they would both be dead, or even worse, expelled. So, with a will of iron (she had worked too hard to get into this school, dammit), she pushed Chariot off her and managed to get out of her grip, which had been a task almost tiring enough to make her want to go back to sleep. And then she made attempts to wake Chariot up. At the very least they would need to be awake and presentable and out of Croix’s dorm before the whole school woke up and they were caught by a professor. After several attempts to wake her up, none of which worked, Croix just dressed herself and picked Chariot up to bring her back to her room.

That was no easy task, either. As she picked the smaller witch up she cursed her lack of upper body strength and carried her to the door, somehow not waking up her team in the process. About halfway to Chariot’s room, they were caught. By Finnelan of all people. Couldn’t she catch a break this year? Just one?

“Miss Meridies!” 

The sudden voice made Croix jump, and almost drop Chariot. She bit back a sigh as she came to a stop, readjusting her grip on the sleeping girl.

“Good morning, Professor Finnelan.” Hands down, Croix’s least favorite professor. 

The professor in question walked up to her, looking down at her in a way that only the most tightassed of professors could. 

“What are you doing out so early? And carrying around a fellow student!”

Croix’s mind raced as she thought to come up with a quick lie. Finnelan liked Croix, all the professors liked the top student, but in a stark contrast, she hated Chariot.

“I woke up early and couldn’t fall back asleep, so I got dressed and came out to get breakfast a bit early, so I could get to my classes sooner.”

“That does not explain why you are carrying around Miss du Nord.”

She had a point, and Croix hated that. So again, straight faced, she told another lie.

“I found Chariot sleep walking through the halls after I left, so to keep her out of trouble, I decided that I would take her back to her room and pass her off to her team to handle. I didn’t want her to get hurt, stumbling around Luna Nova like that.”

A few silent seconds passed, and Croix was sure that the both of them were screwed.

“Very well. Handle this and be sure to make it to your class on time.”

“Of course, Professor Finnelan.”   
And with that they were alone. Croix brought Chariot back to her dorm and passed her off to her teammates, telling them the same lie she had told the professor. But obviously neither of them believed it, they knew well what was going on between the two of them. Croix gave them no extra information, and turned on her heel, muttering as she walked away-

“That girl is going to be the death of me…”

\---------

How late was it? She could never really tell on Fridays. Chariot never came in to bother Croix’s work unless it was seriously late, so how late was it when the door to her lab opened and a sleepy witch walked in and laced her arms around Croix’s waist? With a few mutters and sleepy neck kisses, and promises of cuddles, she was pulled away from what she was doing and out of her lab, to abandon her jumpsuit in favor of her pajamas. 

The bed was nice, nicer than she remembered it being that morning, her body fell into place easily, and she was overcome with an exhaustion partially made from lack of food, and partially from overworking herself day after day. Chariot rarely had a day off, and when she did, Croix was too wrapped up in her work to notice. She was really starting to wish that Chariot wasn’t so hesitant to disrupt her work. A day off would probably do her some good, but not if she had to spend it alone.

Mumbles between the two were exchanged, Croix really couldn’t remember what they were, and they cuddled up together. Small words, soft touches, and then they managed to lull each other into a nice, easy sleep.

\--------

She really shouldn’t be out this late. Curfew had been called hours ago, but that was a rule that Croix never really paid much attention to anyways. By now she knew the staff was asleep, and she needed a walk. She had been staying up late to study, since she had been spending a lot of her free time with Chariot for the past several months. She had settled back into a shaky routine, and a part of her found comfort in that. The part of her that loved Chariot hated it though, because if there was a routine, that meant that she wasn’t spending enough time with that dazzling smile. Her heart hurt, and she didn’t know why.

It was a constant feeling that she couldn’t shoo away, a constant pain that ripped into her every time she let her mind wander for a bit too long. A part of her seemed to like it though, as right now she was taking a walk for that soul purpose. To let her mind wander and her heart hurt. That familiar ache was coming back, a longing for something. She would lie to herself and say she didn’t know why this kept happening, but she knew why. She was longing for Chariot. She had fallen head over heels in love without her even noticing it. Chariot and her kind words and childish demeanor and all the other things that made her who she was.

The times she would mumble her own thoughts to herself in French, the times she would pout because something didn’t go her way but pull it back together quickly before she thought Croix noticed. All the small things, the cute things, the things that made her smile and melted her heart. Chariot had broken down every barrier that Croix had been building since grade school, and all in less than a year. It still amazed her cold and calculating mind.

Things were quiet, and Croix paced the halls and thought. Soon she found her way to the New Moon tower, where the Sorcerer’s Stone stood at the top and shone its pale green light over the campus in the dark of night. What she found there surprised her 

though. As she finished climbing the stares and moved to the balcony, she found out that she wasn’t alone.

“Chariot?”

The redhead jumped, and turned to see Croix standing there, in her pajama pants and hoodie. 

“O-oh, Croix. I thought you’d be asleep right now.”

“I thought you would. What are you doing here?”

“Just… thinking, I guess.”

Croix’s eyes narrowed when she looked at Chariot and saw that she was out here in the middle of the night, on this balcony, in sleep pants and a tank top.

“Up here?” there was a note of annoyance as she moved over to Chariot, hands in her pockets. 

“Y-yeah? I didn’t mean to---” 

“Christ, Chari! You’re up here in that? You must be freezing, come here.”

As she spoke she walked close to Chariot, raising the hem of her hoodie and putting it over Chariot’s head. In a few seconds they were both comfortably in the warmth of the oversized garment, and just as Croix had guessed, Chariot was freezing to the touch.

“You’re gonna get a cold out here like that.”

Chariot was quiet for a bit, before she just let herself relax against Croix’s warmth. 

“You always worry so much about me, Croix.”

“You always give me a reason to worry.”

“I don’t mean to.”

“I don’t mind it. It gets my mind off all unimportant things that I worry myself to death over. If you didn’t, I’d stress myself to death.”

She rested her chin on top of Chariot’s head, letting out a sigh.

“So, me worrying you helps?”

“Tremendously.” 

They were both quiet again for a bit, before Chariot shifted to face Croix in the hoodie, looking up at her with a smile. And then, surprising both Chariot and herself, Croix leaned down and kissed her, soft and comfortable. They had done this a lot before, whenever they were alone. Soft kisses that lasted for a while, that they just fell into. When the kiss broke she let out a sigh, keeping her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against Chariot’s and they just sat there together, relaxed and calm. It was nice, to stand here in the quiet with her. Chariot’s arms had found their way around Croix’s waist, and they just sat there for a while, before Chariot broke the silence.

“You know, you don’t have a shirt on under this.”

“I’m well aware.”


	4. Day 4- Halloween/Samhain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different take on the Samhain Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I completely forgot to upload these. I'm going to throw up the last two chapters written, and hopefully that goes over well.

The Samhain festival was always fun. The day after Luna Nova’s personal festival. The Luna Nova festival was most times so boring it hurt, and all Croix had to do to be crowned the Moonlit Witch was a few higher-level spells. She never did anything that was a challenge, but she still won. No, where Croix enjoyed herself was the festival they held in Blytonbury. It was always nice to set up shop and impress people, even if they didn’t do this for profit. But, as per the rules, the first and last years got to enjoy the festival, while the years in between worked the attractions and food. There were booths and food and entertainment, it was just a nice night all around. 

Croix, being the star student, was given one of the harder jobs, she worked the divination table, which also happened to be where they kept the spare charged wands. She had been put here because not only was she very good at divination, but last year tens of wands were stolen by Ableton students, and it was a mess. Croix was trusted, and Croix was very skilled in the magic she knew. So, while she divined and entertained, she kept a watchful eye out for any young boys in suits, who might come to crash the festival. 

As she said goodbye to another visitor, there was a flash of red, and soon a bright red cat was walking on her shoulders, nuzzling her.  
“Well Chariot, you catch on fast, don’t you? I see you’re doing really good with the metamorphosis spell. Been enjoying yourself?” she asked, as she pet the cat with a smile.   
After a few seconds Chariot had caught her breath enough to speak but didn’t even manage to get Croix’s name out before there was a sound of a young boy shouting as he ran up to the divination table. 

“There it is! The freak cat, on the witch’s shoulder! Catch it!”   
And before she knew it there were three boys jumping at her, obviously after Chariot. So, she did what any witch would do when being attacked. She pulled out her wand in one quick motion and with a shouted “Paleis Capama!” she had caught all three of them in midair, in a magical orb. They were about three feet away from her. And they all immediately began to flip out, crying and saying they wanted to be let down.

“Oh my---" she huffed, swallowing and soon letting the kids down. They ran off before she could give them an earful for what they did. 

And then her hand went to Chariot, who was curled around her neck, scared. She scratched behind her ear lightly. 

“Come on, Chari. Go ahead and change back, they’re gone now. Besides, you don’t need to stay like that the whole festival.”

Chariot nodded after a moment and jumped down. One “Metamorphie Faciesse” later and Chariot was standing there beside her, still a little breathless.

“That was horrible!” she whined. “They saw me like that and chased me around the whole town!”

“Little punks.” Croix muttered. “Need to learn to keep their noses out of stuff, before they mess with someone they can’t handle.”

She turned her attention to Chariot, making sure she was okay and dusting her clothes off some. Not a second after she had finished, did she hear: 

“There she is! The witch that used magic on me!” 

Turning, she saw the boy again, this time with what was clearly an Ableton student. A young man dressed in a nice suit, who stood about three inches taller than Croix herself. And she had just walked into this, hadn’t she? The man neared, putting on his bravest face and clearing his throat, as if that would scare her. What, had he expected her to flinch? Her face was as flat as it normally was, as she spoke. 

“Yes, how may I help you?”

“You assaulted my little brother with your filthy magic.”

She bit back a laugh. 

“He and his friends jumped at me first, after my friend here. You really should learn to control him, someone could have gotten hurt.”

He scoffed, looking like he was about to come after her himself. 

“I’ll have you know, I’m---”

“An Ableton student, high and mighty, I know. You guys sure know how to throw that name around.” She crossed her arms. “Are you good for anything else, though?”

“I’m---” 

“A swordfighter, a scholar, a musician, I know, I know. Ableton is all about its students being perfect, isn’t it?” she chuckled. “Perfect little sword fighting men, ready to steal hearts and murder witches. Isn’t that your aim?”

“Stop interrupting me! Are you too dull to recognize one of your betters?!”

Oh, that one made her openly laugh.

“One of my betters? Please, you must be kidding. There is no way that you of all people is considered my better.”

She took note of his fists balling up. 

“What, are you swing at me because I hurt your feelings? Suck it up kid, you’ll look like a much bigger man.”

He scoffed. 

“Hitting a witch is a death sentence. Who knows what kind of curse you could put on me? A witch’s wand is as dangerous as a loaded gun.”

Just to prove a point, Croix took her wand out of its spot at her hip and handed it to Chariot.

“Croix, what are you---"

“Trust me, Chari. Just take the wand.”

Chariot did as told.

“There. Now, Mister Knight in Training, is there anything else holding you back? Or would you rather go find someone else to annoy and ruin this festival? Because if you do I swear---” 

“Croix!” 

She was cut off by Chariot, who noticed something Croix didn’t. Which was the two other Ableton students who had found their way behind them and were going after the wands. Before she could do anything though, there was a pain in her jaw, as the boy in front of her had punched her. When she recovered though, the boy was on his back, knocked out, nose bleeding. And Chariot had blood on her fist. 

“Chariot---”

“Get the wands, Croix.” 

Without another word Chariot turned on the other two, obviously angry. It kind of amazed Croix as she walked up to the Ableton kids and just took the wands, as they stared at Chariot in fear.

“Take your guy and go.” Croix said. “Before someone else has to drag you home, too.”

They did as told, grabbing the passed-out boy and turning to run off. Of course, that’s exactly when they were caught by a professor and dragged back to Luna Nova.

\-----------

“Chariot du Nord, you are a disgrace to Luna Nova!” 

Finnelan was pacing back and forth in front of the two of them, though Croix had a feeling her name wouldn’t be mentioned. Chariot knew she was in trouble and hung her head as she was scolded. The blood had dried on her fist at this point.

“Don’t you think a disgrace is a bit far, Professor?” Croix spoke up.

“Of course not! She broke a young man’s nose and knocked him out!”

Croix put a reassuring hand on Chariot’s back, rubbing it a few times. 

“He punched me in the jaw and was distracting us while a few of his friends tried to steal wands. If anything, she deserves to be praised.”

“For violence?”

“For protecting Luna Nova property, and for once standing up to Ableton students. Besides, if anyone’s in trouble, it should be me.”

“And why, exactly, is that?” 

“Because I’m the one that started antagonizing them in the first place. I should have ignored him, but frankly I am sick and tired of having to stand there and take what they’re saying. They’re part of the reason magic is fading.”

Croix was angry now, her frustrations having built up quite a lot, and it looked like she was about to begin ranting at Finnelan.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. People like those boys and their parents, the things they say and do, and the fact that we just stand there and take it? By the Nine Old, we’re letting ourselves be walked on!” 

“Now that is quite enough young lady---”

“No, it isn’t!”

Croix made a loud, frustrated sound, her body bowed up as she spoke. Finnelan looked shocked, Croix could guess she had never had a student yell at her before. But Croix was done being walked all over because she was a witch. It had happened back home, and she would be damned if it was going to happen here, too.

“This is Luna Nova. This is the witch school founded by the Nine themselves and look at what it’s become. Magic is dying, and you’re content to stay up here inside the school and do nothing about it? If the Nine were here today, standing in judgement of you, would they be proud?”

“Croix.”

Chariot’s voice was calm, and she had a hand on Croix’s arm. It took her off guard and made her forget whatever she had been planning to say next. She looked over at Chariot and almost immediately started to calm down. After a few seconds, she had deflated. And so again, Croix spoke to Finnelan.

“Expel me if you want to, but Luna Nova student or not, I’m going to find the Claiomh Solais, awaken the seven words of Arcturus, and unlock the Grand Triskelion. And in doing so, I’m going to bring about a new age of magic. I’m going to make being a witch something to be proud of again.” She walked to the door. “I’m not just going to let magic die.”   
She stormed out.

\-----------

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door to her dorm, and one of her teammates opened it, before letting Chariot in.

“Croix?”

“I’m busy.”

Her voice was flat as she barely took her attention off her work, on her bed there was a star map, and a map of the ley line. Various other books were scattered open over her bed and her desk, and the entire area looked like a mess, something Croix rarely stood for. Chariot looked around, her eyes scanning over the papers and seeing just what was going on. 

“You said something about bringing magic back, right? The…”

“The Claiomh Solais. It’s a very powerful wand, and when awakened along with the Seven Words of Arcturus, can be used to open the seal on the Grand Triskelion. The World Altering Magic.”

Chariot hummed quietly as she looked over the star map. 

“The Seven Words of Arcturus, huh? Then the first goal would to be to get to the Forbidden Forest of Arcturus, huh?” 

Croix nodded, turning to stand beside Chariot and look at the maps. 

“Yes, but there is no clear way to get into the Forest of Arcturus by ley line, much less by foot. So that’s what I’m trying to find out.” 

They were both quiet for a bit, just staring at the maps.

“The Forest of Arcturus is dangerous, right?” she asked. 

“Very.”

“Then I have an idea. Let’s get as close to the forest as possible by ley line, and then fall out of it.”

“Fall out of it?”

“Jump off our brooms. See if it works.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then it doesn’t.”


	5. Day 7 - Free Day/NSFW

“Croix…”

She groaned at the soft sound of her name and rolled over in bed to hide her face from any offending light. Speak of the devil, she could hear the light flick on. And soon, a hand touched her bare shoulder and the voice came again.

“Come on Croix, we’ll be late. Don’t make me pull you out of bed and dress you again.”

It was Chariot. So, it had to be early. But why would they be late? Croix didn’t have any plans and Chariot had work. 

“My work doesn’t have a late time, Chari…” she mumbled.

“No, it doesn’t, but mine does.”

“And why does that involve me?”

Chariot let out a heavy sigh.

“You forgot, didn’t you? I knew you would. Last week we met with the Luna Nova staff? You’re meant to come and help me, since I can’t use my magic reliably. In exchange, you get access to the Library.”

The added detail that Chariot couldn’t use her magic reliably was a punch in the gut for Croix, as she was again reminded that she had yet to find a cure. It was getting hard to keep up hope. 

“I did?”

“Yes, you did. Now get up and come on. The break has ended, so I do have to do some maintenance to my classroom.”

It had been about a year and a half since Croix had stepped foot on Luna Nova’s grounds, and even now she knew she wasn’t all that welcome. She had tried to kill a student, and in the same breath had managed to cripple a professor completely, which she had still yet to fix. Over that time, Chariot’s magic had grown more and more unstable, and apparently, she had seen that as an opportunity to pull her out of her work. She felt that Croix overworked herself, and had voiced that concern often, this was just the chance that came up and was most convenient. 

Croix yawned as she stood up and stretched, almost falling back on the bed because she wasn’t quite awake yet. Chariot caught her though and kept her there until she was awake enough to move on her own. 

“You know Chari, it still amazes me just how much you’ve grown.”

“And it still amazes me just how much you haven’t.”

Croix scoffed, though there was a smile on her face. 

“Come on, you don’t have to point out the truth like that.” She knew she hadn’t changed. She hadn’t matured at all, and that just helped fuel her newfound self-hatred. 

Getting dressed in what was almost a far too familiar outfit of jeans, a tee, and a jacket, she started the hunt for her glasses. She really hadn’t had he time to go and get more contacts for these past few months, so she was back to her glasses. 

“Now you really look like you haven’t grown that much.” Chariot moved over to her and smiled, pushing her bangs out of her face. “Still though, since you’ve started staying with me, I can tell you’ve changed.”

“Only because you give me love I don’t deserve.”

“Croix, what have I told you?”

“I know what you’ve told me, but face it Chariot. I ruined your dream, disappeared for then years, came back to try and hurt you even more, almost killed a kid, almost killed you, and basically committed terrorism. And here you are, treating me like I’m just misunderstood.”

The room was silent for a bit, as Croix avoided Chariot’s gaze. 

“I see your self-loathing is out in full force today.”

“Huh, yeah.” 

“Come on, look at me.”

There was a pause, and Chariot let out a displeased hum before Croix finally looked up to meet eyes. 

“There we go. Croix, I’ve told you a million times, and I will tell you again, you’re not as bad as you think you are. You have it in you to change, I know it. So, stop saying you don’t   
deserve what I give you.”

Croix opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Chariot had kissed her. It was something she knew would shut Croix up. Honestly, it seemed like the only thing that worked at this point. When that was over, Croix had really forgotten why she was upset in the first place. 

“There. Now, come on. We still need to get to Luna Nova and get ready, before the students are welcomed back.”

“They’ll be mad that I look like I just crawled out of bed.”

“Well you did, and since you aren’t officially a student or a teacher, they can get upset, but there really isn’t anything they can do about it.”

That fact made Croix smile, but she wasn’t in a good enough mood not to let out a loud groan when they walked outside and saw that it was still dark.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me, right?” 

“I’m afraid not. We’ve go to go though, so come on.” 

She would have been angry, if this was anyone but Chariot. So instead of complaining she got on her broom, waited for Chariot, and then mumbled a sleepy ‘tia frere’. There was some comfort as Chariot wrapped her arms around her as they took off, and she had to admit, she would stay on this broom forever, if it meant that Chariot would hold onto her like that. But it was understandable, really. It had been a long time since she had been on a broom, and even longer since she had been on one with Croix. 

The ride was quiet and nice, but Croix could feel Chariot’s excitement as they neared the school. Chariot’s first love was the subject she taught, and today she would finally be able to teach it properly again. Shortly after they had figured out her magic was unstable, she was told that Astrology and Divination would not be taught until they could find a fix or could hire a replacement. Being replaced scared the life out of Chariot, so it was only understandable that she would be excited to be able to teach it again. 

Once they touched down in front of Luna Nova, the first thing to greet them was the one person Croix really hadn’t wanted to run into at all. Anne Finnelan. When they walked up to the door there she stood, same disapproving look on her face. 

“Croix.” She said coldly.

“Anne.” Croix replied, in the same emotionless tone she had always had when she was a student. It seemed to surprise her to an extent when she wasn’t greeted with the cocky   
tone that Croix had showed up here with two years ago. She had been knocked down a few pegs, and it made her just a little but more tolerable. 

Chariot, seeming to sense the tension between the two of them, spoke up to prevent and unnecessary exchange. 

“Good morning Professor Finnelan, I’m sorry we’re running late.”

‘Running late?’ Croix thought. ‘The sun isn’t even out yet.’ 

Anne cleared her throat. 

“Well, do try to keep it from happening again. You have an hour to set up your room, and then the both of you are expected in the Auditorium.” Her eyes met Croix’s. “And keep an eye on her, Ursula. I expect your behavior to be one of a student, Croix.”

Croix put two fingers up and gave a mock salute, even though she still looked like she was asleep on her feet. 

“Capito, vostra altezza.” She said without missing a beat, sarcasm thick in her voice. 

While she didn’t understand the Italian that rolled off of Croix’s tongue like it was the only language she had ever spoke, Finnelan did pick up on the sarcasm, and there was a brief flash of annoyance on her face before she turned on her heel and walked away, head held high. Croix glanced over at Chariot just in time to see her stifle a laugh.

“Come on, what I said wasn’t that funny.”

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at the fact that she had no clue what you said.”

Croix rolled her eyes.

“That much can make you laugh? Jeez, and I thought you were easy when we were kids. Now come on, you’re excited to be back in your classroom, huh? You heard her, we only   
have an hour.”

With that they went in and began to set up. It wasn’t much, as the room hadn’t really been touched, and one they were done Croix leaned back on the door, a smile on her face as she watched Chariot move around and do small things with a smile on her face. 

“We have to be there for the entrance ceremony, it’s a few hours, so I hope you can occupy yourself without moving or saying too much.” Chariot said as she walked over and unzipped Croix’s jacket. “And at least take this off. You look like you’re about to have an army after you.”

“I may, you don’t know what I still get into.”

Still, Croix complied and shrugged the jacket off, before Chariot took it and put it behind the podium in the font of the room.

“I’m gonna be pissed if I don’t get that back, Chari.”

“You’re going to. And remember, you have to call me Ursula here. Calling me Chariot might stir up some trouble, alright?”

“Yeah, I got it. Chariot is only for when we’re at home. And I’m the only one allowed to call you it.”

That earned a small laugh from the redhead, as she again began to move around and do small things that didn’t need to be done, because she was too excited to stay still. Just before Croix was going to say something about how they were going to manage to work together, there was a push on the door that she was leaning on that she only had a second to process before the door forcefully flung open like she wasn’t there at all. From her newfound position on the floor she could hear an excited “Professor Ursula!” followed by a much calmer, much more reasonable “Calm down Akko, it seemed like the door had something against it.”

It was Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari. The two that Croix was really hoping to avoid. While Akko was harassing Chariot, Diana looked around the door and saw Croix sprawled out on the floor.

“Ow…” Croix mumbled, before she sat up, rubbing her head. “Kagari’s strong, I’ll give her that… Almost gave me a concusion.”

As Croix spoke she noticed a hand was offered. A pale, obviously well taken care of hand. Said hand belonged to Diana, who seemed to be offering it to help her up. Croix wasn’t dumb, she knew Diana held a resentment for her, as she had made an attempt on Akko’s life more than once in her desperation to reach her goal. But this offer seemed to be rude to refuse, so she took the hand and pulled herself up.

“After everything you’ve done, you would have earned it.”

Croix chuckled.

“There it is. I knew you couldn’t go long without saying something to me.” She could see Diana getting upset, about to snap back with something, but she put her hand out. “And I know, you’re perfectly justified in kicking my ass. But I’m here to help Ursula. I’m just here to help teach and find a cure.” 

There was a silent beat between the two, Akko’s babbling seeming far away as they looked at each other.

“I don’t trust you.”

“By all means, don’t. I haven’t earned your trust yet. I mean, I’m annoyed that I’ve put myself in this position where I have to gain your trust, but that’s something I did to myself.” 

Their conversation didn’t get much farther before Akko was back at Diana’s side, soon followed by Chariot at Croix’s. 

“Professor Croix!” Akko said, and the blatant excitement in her voice almost made Croix flinch. “Are you teaching again this year?”

Croix shook her head.

“No, I haven’t really earned the right. I’m just helping Professor Ursula teach Divination and Astrology until I can find a cure.”

“How is that coming, by the way?” Diana asked. “I’ve been quite curious as to if you can actually manage to create a cure for a disease that has been studied for centuries.” 

“Well, if it’s been studied for centuries, then all that I need should be written down somewhere, right? People just haven’t been looking at the right things.”

Again, there was that silence, as Diana seemed to search Croix’s expression for any malicious intent and found none, as Croix simply stood there, relaxed, on hand in her pocket, the other arm occupied by Chariot’s hand. 

“That’s… Quite the ideology, Croix.” 

“People tell me that rather often, when they find out what I’m doing.”

“Do they ever find out why you’re doing it?”

“They never ask, so I’m not obligated to tell.”

Again, silence. Though this time, Chariot was the one to break it.

“Alright then. Well, Akko, Diana, I’m pretty sure the two of you have matters to attend to that aren’t in my classroom, and Croix and I must go to the Auditorium to prepare for the Entrance Ceremony. I’m very excited that he two of you are retaking Divination. And Akko, you’re in your third year now, so if you’d like you can take Astrology.”

That made Akko somehow more excited than she already was. The walk to the Auditorium was loud and full of the exact reason Croix hated younger people. By the time the two students departed, Croix was already exhausted. 

“Wow, this is worse than any kind of punishment I could be given.”

Chariot chuckled.

“Why’s that?”

“I really do hate kids.”

“They’re almost adults.”

“And then I will manage to tolerate them for just a bit longer.”

“So, when they’re adults you’re suddenly able to stand them?”

“Yep. Adults don’t make as many stupid decisions.”

They let that linger in the air for a bit, and Croix realized just how dumb of her it was to say that adults didn’t make as many stupid decisions, as she was a prime example of an adult that made plenty of stupid decisions. 

“Oh, you know what I meant.”

“Do I?”

It really was a little annoying to be in a position where you can’t really say a word in complaint because it’s hypocritical, but she would manage to live, she was pretty sure. 

The ceremony was long and full of things Croix really didn’t care about, so she zoned out after about five minutes. Every now and then she would come back to reality and see just what was going on, and notice that most of the students that weren’t first years were doing the same thing she was. Losing themselves in their thoughts and waiting for the long lecture to end. By the time it did, Croix was asleep on her feet, and only Chariot’s nudge to her side brought Croix once again to the real world. 

“Huh?”

In front of her stood a few of the other professors and Headmistress Holbrooke, who had apparently been talking to her. 

“Oh! I’m sorry ma’am, I guess I was lost in my own thoughts.”

Finnelan looked offended, but Holbrooke just smiled, and continued to speak.

“I was simply saying how happy we are that you’ve shown such a recovery from last year. From what Professor Ursula has been telling us, you’ve really turned a new leaf and   
started using that mind of yours for good.”

“Thank you, Headmistress.”

“We really hated to see such a gifted alumnus from here do bad things.”

She couldn’t help but feel like that was a jab at her for the things she’d done, but she kept that thought to herself, instead just smiling.

“Well, I’m just here to help now. Maybe one day I’ll manage to earn your trust again.” 

“Only by the grace of the Nine could you manage.” Finnelan jumped in. 

And there the conversation stopped, after a nervous laugh and a kind goodbye from the Headmistress. Croix was still being nice on the outside, but Chariot knew she was about to lose her mind if she kept having to act. 

“Come on, Croix. Let’s go back to my classroom. Students will be heading to their classes to meet their professors soon, and we shouldn’t have them greeted by an empty room.”

“You have a point, let’s go.”

Waiting for them was a small group of students, who were all being talked to by none other than, once again, Akko. She was talking about how great the class was, and how great of a teacher Ursula was. After a second Croix cleared her throat to announce their presence, and Akko seemed to freak out even more as she ran to Ursula and showering her with praise about her teaching skills. 

Again, as they went about introductory things and what to expect of the class as more students gathered, Croix found her mind drifting again. But instead of nowhere, her mind   
drifted back to some of her memories about when her and Chariot were students. Her mind seemed to be fond of remembering simpler times. 

\------------

“Come on Croix, we’re gonna be late!” 

“We’re gonna be caught if you keep yelling.”

The thing was, they were already late.

Not only had they been off the school grounds more than once today, but they had skipped two classes, and were already late to their third. Croix could make up a quick lie if need be, but if Chariot was there, they would be in trouble. Chariot was an incredibly bad liar. The only way they had to sneak back on campus was across the building from where they were supposed to be, and they luckily hadn’t had to hide from any patrolling Professors or fairies yet. Of course, right as she thought that, there was the familiar click of heels through the hallway, and Croix grabbed Chariot by the back of the vest and yanked her through the nearest door, which was luckily a broom closet. 

“Croix, what are you---”

“Shh.” She said as she clapped a hand over the redhead’s mouth. “We don’t want to get caught.”

Chariot nodded, and they sat there in complete silence as the sound of heels came closer, and then eventually faded away until they couldn’t be heard anymore. 

And then the door wouldn’t open. The bad thing about broom closets here, were that they could only be opened without a key from the outside. A design flaw that they really needed to fix. 

Either way, Croix was now in here with Chariot, until future notice. In this tiny broom closet, with her small girlfriend who was innocent enough to not be in her teens yet. The innocence factor was adorable, and it added to Chariot’s charm. Though Croix was starting to think it added a bit too much charm.

“Croix why is the door still closed?”

“It’s locked.”

“It’s locked?!”

“Yes, I already said it, you don’t have to yell it.”

Chariot started to freak out.

“What are we gonna do? We’re going to get caught, Croix, and they’ll probably expel us! What are we going to tell them?” 

“I’m going to tell them a lie. You’re going to nod along and omit anything I tell you to omit beforehand. Alright?” 

“What if they don’t believe us?” 

Croix put her arm around Chariot and pulled her a bit closer, tucking her face into the crook of her neck.

“Come on Chari, you know you aren’t scared of this. We’ve faced scarier things than the professors just this morning. You’re just freaking yourself out.”

She seemed to calm at her touch and words, soon starting to relax against Croix.

“How long will we be here?” 

“I don’t know.”

Another bout of silence. 

This time it wasn’t broken by either of them talking, but by a small shift as Chariot leaned up just a small bit to kiss right underneath Croix’s ear. It made her shiver, but she didn’t say anything. Chariot did things like this often, kiss in places she didn’t quite understand were sensitive, simply enjoying the reaction she got. Though this time, unlike others, she didn’t stop. No, instead she moved just a bit higher and nipped her ear ever so lightly. 

“Sh-shit, Chariot…”

“Is that bad?”

That was a tone that she hadn’t heard from Chariot ever before. 

“What? No, no that was nice. You’re doing good…” 

That seemed to make her even more confident than she had been, as after a few more nips, her kisses started to trail down as her hand came up and pulled Croix’s tie loose,   
unbuttoning a few of her shirt buttons so her mouth could reach the warm skin of her collarbone, where she nipped harder this time, and lightly sucked on where she had bit. 

She was trying to make a hickey.

The thought hit Croix like a ton of bricks as she noticed it, and her hand moved up to run through Chariot’s hair.

“Almost, but you have to bite a bit harder.” She said. “A hickey is mostly just a bruise, so you have to bite- ah! ~” she was cut off by the fact that Chariot did as told, biting harder on the sensitive bit of flesh there, and causing Croix’s grip to tighten on her. “There you go…” she let out a shaky breath. “Good girl.”

As she let her keep working at her goal, letting out pleased sounds and small praises, she could feel Chariot squirming against her some, and she got an idea. She propped her foot up against the wall behind her, ending in her putting her knee between Chariot’s legs. Almost immediately after making sure her skirt wasn’t in the way, Chariot’s hips rolled against Croix’s leg, and she let out a light whimper. She grinned and took the pause as a chance to take control, her lips catching the other girl’s quickly before she took her previously disregarded tie and used it to lightly tie Chariot’s wrists together. 

“What are you---” Chariot started after the kiss broke. 

“Shh.” Croix grinned. “You’re enjoying this, right?”

Chariot nodded.

“Then keep going.” Her lips soon moved along her jaw and up to her ear, where she bit just a bit harder than Chariot had. There were certain things that got to Chariot easily, and one of them was Croix’s voice. She pitched her voice a little bit lower, an almost silky tone, and then mumbled “You’re enjoying it, so keep going. I’m not going to stop you. Keep going until you’re satisfied, and if you need to, bite my shirt to keep yourself quiet.”

Again, Chariot nodded, and then as if she had swallowed any sense of pride she had, she started grinding against Croix’s leg shamelessly. She had to admit, even in this low light Chariot was absolutely stunning to look at. Though it was a different situation, and a different kind of enchantment on Croix. Chariot was vulnerable right now and doing something she had never done before. She was here, moaning and desperately humping against Croix’s leg like she would die if she didn’t get this craving satisfied. 

“Croix~” 

That was a sound that she wanted more of. She wanted Chariot to scream her name. 

“Croix! ~”

\---------

“Croix.”

She was snapped out of her memories by Chariot’s voice, and her eyes flew open to see the classroom that she had been in for what seemed to be a few hours. Had she really been lost in her own memories for that long? 

“Huh? What, what is it?” 

“I think you fell asleep. That’s really not a good idea when you’re going to be helping me teach.” 

She rubbed the back of her head, before she found her jacket and pulled it back on, to cover the fact that her face was a very light pink. 

“Sorry about that Professor Ursula. It won’t happen while I’m helping, I promise.” 

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, compared to the beginning, and before she knew it, she was on her broom with Chariot, on her way home. A little bit into the ride, Chariot’s hands slid under Croix’s jacket and shirt, to press against her warm abdomen, making Croix jump a small bit. 

“Christ, Chari. Give a girl some warning before you start touching her.”

Chariot chuckled as her fingers felt around, sometimes brushing against the waistband of Croix’s jeans. 

“What were you thinking about earlier? When you almost fell asleep in the classroom.”

“Just some things.”

“Just some things?” Chariot scoffed. “Come on, I know you better than that. Your face was pink, what were you thinking about?”

Croix sighed. 

“Some old memories.”

“What memories?”

“Well, remember our not-so-official first time? In the broom closet we got stuck in?”

“That’s what you were thinking about?”

Chariot laughed. 

“Come on Chari, I didn’t mean to intentionally think of the day you fucked yourself against my leg. Damn.”

There was a beat of silence, before Chariot kissed the spot just under her ear.

“Wanna try that again? ~ I had fun, but I’m pretty sure I never made up for it.”

Croix swallowed. 

“I was fine, I told you, there’s nothing to make up.”

“Let me do it anyway.” Chariot’s hand moved farther down and rested right between Croix’s legs, over her jeans. “You’re still pent up from it, I can tell, and I’m in a good mood. So why don’t we just have some fun, like adults?”

“A-Alright.” Croix said, her face a deep shade of red and her voice cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! My week, and terribly, terribly late. I had absolutely no inspiration for day five and six (which were body swap and shiny rod respectively), so I had to skip them. Maybe one day I'll have some inspiration, but it really isn't any time soon. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this turned out a lot shorter than I thought it would. I have big plans here for later chapters, though I am skipping two days. Day 5 and 6 are Personality Swap and Shiny Rod, and I sat in front of my computer for hours, but for both of them I couldn't come up with an idea that was worth anything. The rest though, I'm posting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
